


Game Night

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, i love these two, spoiler alert: they are gay, they're too good for me not to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: “Um...Caspar..” Ashe said.“Yes, Ashe?”“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”“Okay with what?”“Being this…” Ashe gestured weakly to himself. “This close?”“I mean, we’re friends, right? So it’s okay.” He laughed. “It’s not like we’re gay or anything.”“R-right. We’re definitely not gay or anything,” Ashe said.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 37





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> M/M is still a struggle for me to write, but I think I am getting better. Thanks to Firefly, Noli, and Blake for all proofreading this.

It wasn't an irregular occurrence for Ashe and Caspar to get together in the evenings and play video games. Sometimes they would just chill together in the same room, drinking beer and focusing on their separate handheld games, often talking to each other or getting up to show something off. Other times they would play together. Caspar was pretty good at Smash Bros but Ashe could easily outmaneuver him on Mario Kart.

Tonight was one of those nights. They'd both had a beer and Ashe was definitely mildly tipsy. He knew this because Caspar was actually doing fairly well against him in Mario Kart. Caspar whooped as he finished another lap, bouncing excitedly on his seat. The couch cushions shook under his weight.

Ashe bit his bottom lip in concentration. He knew he could defeat his friend if he just got the right power-up…

Caspar gave another whoop and Ashe nearly jumped out of his skin. “Hey, it’s not fair when you shout,” Ashe said.

Caspar laughed. “I knew getting a beer into you first was a good idea.”

Ashe groaned. How was Caspar soberer than he was? He was the short one.

Ashe managed to hit several speed bumps, bringing him close behind Caspar. He raced through a power-up and watched anxiously as the possibilities spun like a slot machine on his screen. His heart skipped a beat as it landed on a golden star.

He smashed the power-up button and felt the controller shaking as he accelerated towards Caspar. He was so close to passing him.

The two cars spun across the finish line and Ashe held his breath. They’d nearly been side by side so surely…

Caspar stood up and nearly flung his controller into the ceiling as he whooped, the screen showing him in first place.

Ashe groaned and fell against the couch. “Okay, you win,” he said, admitting defeat.

"Yeah, I did! Kicked your ass good!” Falling back against the couch, Caspar grabbed a beer from the side table and opened it. The drink sputtered and fizzled as he chugged it.

“Rematch, now,” Ashe said.

“Not until you get another beer into you,” Caspar said. He separated the can from the plastic that held the beer together and threw it at him. Ashe instinctively held up his arms and the beer bounced off him.

“Agh...be more careful,” Ashe said. He retrieved the beer from the floor and opened it up. It fizzled and spilled down the sides of the cans.

A sudden meow drew both boy’s attention.

A sleek, gray tabby jumped up on the couch. "Oh, hey there, Mr. Whiskers!" Caspar said, reaching out to pet the cat. Mr. Whiskers butted his head against Caspar’s hand, rubbing energetically against it.

Ashe chuckled and reached out, his hand brushing against the back of the cat. The cat leaned into his touch and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Aww, you want some food, don’t you Mr. Whiskers? Don’t you?” Caspar cooed. He rose from his seat and went across the room to the kitchen. The cat rushed after him, rubbing at his legs as he fetched a can of cat food. He smashed it up carefully with a fork and lowered it to a mat on the floor. Mr. Whiskers was at the bowl in an instant. Caspar grinned, rubbing the cat’s back.

“So, about that rematch,” Caspar said, turning back to Ashe. “What do you say? Best three out of three?”

Ashe chuckled. “You’re on!”

The two boys continued playing into the night. Ashe found himself laughing more freely the more he drank. Caspar was getting more sloppy too. Ashe managed to get in a few wins against him.

“Let’s play a different game,” Caspar finally declared, letting his controller drop to the floor.

“What game were you thinking of?” Ashe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm…” Caspar said, considering his friend. “How about a drinking game?”

“With just the two of us?”

“Why not?” Caspar laughed and leaned over, his head coming to rest against his friend’s shoulder.

Heat pooled in the pit of Ashe’s stomach. Caspar was warm as he leaned against him. If Ashe was a different sort of man, he might have felt uncomfortable. But his friend's touch was oddly soothing. Ashe wished he could thank Lonato for giving him confidence in his own masculinity. If not for that, he probably would have shrunk away.

“Shouldn’t drinking games be played in groups?” Ashe asked, holding stock-still.

Caspar clung to his arm. “Okay, fine. No drinking games.” He paused again before he spoke. “How about a movie!?”

“Let me guess,” Ashe said. “Mad Max?”

“Heck yeah!” Caspar said. He grabbed the remote controller off the side table and got everything set up. The disk hadn’t left the blu-ray player since he’d gotten it.

The movie started and Caspar actually held still. He was still very much pressed against Ashe and Ashe couldn’t quite bring his focus away from that.

“Um...Caspar..” Ashe said.

“Yes, Ashe?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Okay with what?”

“Being this…” Ashe gestured weakly to himself. “This close?”

“I mean, we’re friends, right? So it’s okay.” He laughed. “It’s not like we’re gay or anything.”

“R-right. We’re definitely not gay or anything,” Ashe said.

“So it’s all good,” Caspar said, throwing an arm around Ashe’s shoulder and turning his attention back to the screen.

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Ashe said, though as soon as he said it, he realized that it wasn’t all good. He turned towards his friend and gazed at him. The longer he sat there, the more and more aware he was of Caspar: the subtle movements in his body, the way the light in the room cast the shadows against his face, the occasional way his face twitched. The fullness of his lips.

Sweat pooled on his body, his clothes soon sticking to him in an uncomfortable manner. The heartbeat inside his chest was maddening.

“C-caspar?”

Caspar turned to look at his friend. “Huh? Is something the matter?”

“I’m fine,” Ashe tried to insist.

“You look pretty warm,” Caspar commented. He pressed a hand to his forehead. “Yeah, you’re definitely warm.”

“W-what if we’re gay?” Ashe suddenly sputtered. He slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late. The words were out and there was nothing he could do to take them back.

Caspar gaped at him, his face going red.

Ashe swallowed. “J-just, you know. In a hypothetical sense.”

“Well...um…” Caspar finally said, “There isn’t anything wrong with that.”

As Ashe looked at his friend, he couldn't believe how blind he'd been. In all the fantasy novels and tales of medieval chivalry he read, the knight was always fighting for the heart of a beautiful maiden. Yet he couldn't think of anything more beautiful right now than Caspar's face.

Ashe leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. Caspar let out a squeak and for a moment, Ashe thought he had made a terrible, terrible mistake. Then he felt Caspar pushing back up against him, his lips nibbling on his, albeit a little hesitantly. For a heart-stopping number of seconds, Ashe allowed Caspar’s lips to linger on his. Then he broke away.

"C-caspar." Ashe stuttered.

"Yes?" He said, looking up at Ashe with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"A-are you sure you're o-okay with this?" Ashe said, stumbling over his words.

"Yes," Caspar said, a little too quickly. “I mean, that was kind of...um...nice.”

"Do you want to do it again?" Ashe asked, his mouth feeling dry.

Without a moment's hesitation, Caspar leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lips. Ashe let out a soft noise and pushed down against him, pinning him to the couch. He could feel his friend’s tongue swiping against his lips and Ashe eagerly parted them, giving Caspar access to his mouth.

His knees went weak as Caspar dipped his tongue inside him. The way his friend explored his mouth was clumsy and inexperienced but Ashe was eager to take whatever he had to give.

When Caspar finally pulled away, Ashe felt dizzy.

"Can we, um, lay down?" Caspar asked.

Ashe sucked in his breath. "Yes."

Ashe reclined against the couch and Caspar went down with him. Ashe's heart was thrumming like a hummingbird’s.

Caspar leaned down and kissed him. It was a far more chaste kiss that before, Caspar tugging gently at his lips. Then Caspar pressed down against him and Ashe felt the breath leave his body. Caspar was solid and undeniably warm against him. Yet it was something else that caught his attention: Caspar was hard below the thin pieces of fabric that separated their skin, his crotch pinned against Ashe's thigh. Caspar looked decidedly nervous, his brows knitted and his face covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Um...Caspar?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I...um…" Ashe felt like he was about to melt. He reached between them and brushed his hands up against his friend's crotch. Caspar's pupils dilated.

"Um...I've never done this…" Caspar admitted.

Ashe's heart did a somersault at those words. "N-neither have I."

It wasn't like Ashe has never fooled around with anyone. But it had never been with a guy. And he'd never have dreamt that he'd be in this sort of situation with his best friend of all people.

Caspar lifted himself off Ashe and Ashe undid the front of his friend's trousers. He was painfully aware, at this point, of just how hard he himself was. He reached into Caspars pants and took his cock into his hand. Without hesitation, he brushed his thumb up its length, taking delight in the way Caspar shivered against his touch.

Ashe began to stroke him in earnest and Caspar winced. "Nng...a little rough."

"Sorry," Ashe said. He ran his thumb across the tip as he looked to Caspar. "Can I try something?"

Caspar nodded and Ashe pushed his friend into a sitting position. He crawled over to his friend and leaned down, his face hovering just above his friend’s crotch. Caspar’s breath hitched in his throat. He looked to Caspar and saw that he was staring down at him in fascination, his face completely red.

Ashe took a deep breath and took his friend into his mouth.

Caspar tensed below him and Ashe placed a hand on his thigh, hoping it would calm him down. He went down onto his friend as far as he could go. Caspar's hand found his hair and Ashe couldn't help but whimper as he felt a tug. He pressed his tongue to the sensitive skin and started moving, being as careful as humanly possible not to let his teeth brush against it.

He watched Caspar's face as he worked. He was panting now, open-mouthed, his eyes lidded and unfocused. Heat coiled in the pit of Ashe’s stomach. He wrapped his free hand around the base and started stroking, the movement spreading his saliva. Caspar groaned and began to rock his hips below him, unable to stop himself.

Ashe let out a noise of discomfort and pulled off him. "Please... stay still," he said, using the opportunity to catch his breath.

"S-sorry," Caspar stuttered out, looking at him with a wide-eyed shock.

Ashe leaned back down over him and ran his tongue up and down his length.

"Is that better?" Ashe asked as he pulled away, his hand still moving.

"Yes. Much better."

Ashe let go of his cock and took Caspar’s hand in his. His eyes meeting his, he reclined back against the cushions. Caspar followed his lead, propping himself up on his hands and knees over Ashe.

Ashe took him in his hand again and continued to lavish him with attention, his strokes soft yet steady. He had an idea forming in his head.

"Caspar," he said, feeling dizzy even now.

"Ashe?"

"How…" He gulped. "How would you feel about doing more?"

"More?" Caspar tilted his head. "Like what?"

To answer his question, Ashe let go of him and began to undo his own pants. Caspar looked at Ashe as if he were being offered a one-way ticket to the stars.

Ashe felt ungraceful and he wiggled out of his bottom wear. He was entirely too aware of just how hard he was as he exposed himself to his friend. Though the cool air of the room hit his skin, his face was burning.

"I want you to...to take me," Ashe said, shivering.

Caspar swallowed audibly. "Are you sure?"

Ashe nodded. "Please…"

Caspar placed his hands on Ashe's hips. His breath was ragged as the anticipation built. Caspar spit into his hand and used it to lubricate himself a little more before he pressed himself to Ashe's entrance. Ashe felt the air leaving his lungs.

"Are you absolutely sure," he asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes. Please, Caspar."

Caspar slid in and Ashe had to bite back a howl. He couldn't deny that it hurt. He was definitely woefully unprepared for this.

Caspar was slow as he pushed into his friend and Ashe was thankful. Silently, he willed himself to get through this, his hands gripping at the couch cushions. Finally, Caspar's thighs press up against his rear.

Caspar’s hands were shaking. Ashe lifted his gaze to his face and found his eyes closed, his breath coming out through his nose.

"Is it okay for me to move?" Caspar asked.

"Y-yes," Ashe said.

Caspar pulled back and thrust into him. Hard. He let out a soft yelp, his vision dancing before him.

“Sorry,” Caspar said, reaching out a hand to brush Ashe’s hair.

“It’s okay,” Ashe said. “Just...give me a few seconds. He closed his eyes and took a moment to ground himself.

“Okay,” he said after a moment. “Try again.”

Caspar began to move, slower this time. Ashe sighed. This was definitely better than before. As Caspar fell into a steady rhythm, the pain began to give way to something else.

The sounds their bodies made as they met were so delightfully lewd. Heat pooled at every point of skin to skin contact. The friction was almost unbearable.

Ashe leaned up and pressed his lips to Caspar's. Caspar returned the affection, his hands clutching at Ashe’s hips. The kisses hasty and haphazard, their lips pressing against whatever bare skin they could reach. He could hear Caspar panting against him and it was slowly driving Ashe crazy.

He wrapped his legs around Caspar's midriff and pulled him closer. Caspar slid into him at a new angle and something in Ashe broke. It was as if he was seeing the full glory of the night sky for the very first time.

“That’s perfect,” Ashe said. “P-please. Keep doing that.”

Caspar clutched at Ashe’s thighs, his fingers digging into the skin. The feeling was absolute bliss.

"Ashe...I feel like I’m going to..." Caspar whimpered against his ear.

“Please,” was all he could get out.

Caspar wrapped his arm around the small of Ashe’s back and lifted him off the cushions. Ashe cried out, unable to stop himself. Caspar pulled Ashe against him and a sudden feeling of warmth filled him. He could feel Caspar trembling against him, still rocking his hips ever so slightly as he finished inside him. Finally, his grip loosened. Caspar slid out of him and his back hit the couch again.

The two of them took a minute to catch their breath. He couldn’t help but admire how amazing Caspar looked, eyes closed and his face flushed, his hands still pressed against Ashe’s thighs.

Yet, even as he watched his friend, Ashe was painfully aware that he was still hard. And when Caspar opened his eyes, he noticed this too.

"You didn't…" Caspar said, looking down at his erection.

"No, I didn't," Ashe admitted, feeling bashful under Caspar's gaze.

"Do boys...um...can we come without...you know?"

Ashe couldn't help but think it was cute the way Caspar tiptoed around the topic of sex. "I don't know," Ashe admitted. "But it doesn't matter, really. I enjoyed what we just did." Ashe swore his face was about to melt as he spoke. "I enjoyed having you inside me."

Caspar took a deep breath. "It's not really fair if only I get to come," he said. "Let me help you."

Ashe couldn't help but squeak as Caspar leaned over him. Propping himself up with one hand, he reached down and gingerly gripped Ashe's cock with the other. Ashe pressed his palm to his face, stifling a moan as Caspar experimentally ran his hand down his length.

“Like this?” Caspar asked, looking somewhat lost.

“Yeah. Like that,” Ashe said.

Caspar continued his careful strokes. His hands were surprisingly soft for someone whose work involved a lot of manual labor.

Ashe pressed his hips gingerly into his hand and Caspar met him, his hands squeezing around his length. It wasn’t long before Ashe was rocking up against him.

“Nnng...Caspar...d-do you think you could...spit into your hand…”

Caspar did as he asked and it felt a lot better as he took Ashe into his hand again. Ashe thrust up against him in earnest, quickly building towards his peak.

“I’m close,” he told Caspar.

“For real?” Caspar said, looking genuinely surprised.

Ashe laughed. “Yeah, just...please...a little more.”

Caspar leaned down and pressed against his neck. Ashe felt his lips against his pulse and it pushed him over the edge. He groaned as he finished against Caspar, spilling into his hand. As he pulled away from his friend, there was an awkward feeling of stickiness and he realized his own seed was dripping onto his belly. He groaned and rubbed his face, feeling gross in front of Caspar.

“Sorry,” he got out.

“Hey, it’s okay! Don’t worry about it!” Caspar said when he realized the predicament Ashe was in. “Let me get a towel.”

Ashe chuckled nervously. “R-right.”

Caspar fumbled with his zipper for a moment before he got his pants back up. He left the room so quickly, Ashe couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong.

He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes, unsure what to make of what had just happened. It had all gone down so fast. It almost felt like a dream.

“Here you go,” Caspar said when he came back into the room. Ashe took the towels from him and pulled himself into a sitting position. Caspar sat down on the other end of the couch.

A nervous silence fell between the two of them, stretching on as Ashe wiped himself down. Even as he pulled his pants on, he could still feel a stickiness between his thighs and it made everything all the more awkward.

“So...um…” Ashe said, finally breaking the silence between them. “Want to do another round of Mario Kart?”

A grin spread across Caspar’s face. “You’re on!”

Ashe returned his smile and grabbed the nearest controller.

Caspar wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re going down, Ashe!”

Ashe felt some of the heat return to his face. “G-going down?”

Caspar’s own cheeks went red. “I mean, I’m going to hand you your ass.” The blush spread further down his face. “At Mario Kart.”

“R-right. At Mario Kart,” Ashe said. “At Mario Kart.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can now officially find me on my FE:3H [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips).


End file.
